Love Like Theirs
by CFCfan1
Summary: So this is a short one shot that was written quickly and everything happens quickly...So yea...tell me what you think!


**So I thought of this one the way back from work today…tell me what you think.**

As he when he set the pen on the paper, there was something inside him that wanted to jump for joy. He looked at his signature and closed the folder. He sat back in his chair and looked around. The last few months had been weird for him. He had to transition from President, to former President. He didn't run for reelection. He didn't want to go through that again, and there were things he needed to do that the Presidency stopped him from doing. He looked at his watch and noted how late it was, so he got up and went up to bed. It was weird being in the house by himself, but as soon as he filed for divorce Mellie had taken the kids to her parents house leaving him by himself. He talked to them every day, and he was upset he didn't get to see them all the time, but he did what he needed to do.

When he woke up the next morning he showered quickly and went down to his office. He put looked at the folder one more time before sealing it in the envelope. He had been divorced for ten hours and he felt freer than he ever had before. It was Saturday morning and there was something he needed to do. It was something he had been planning for months.

Two years had been way too long for him. She had left when he had been debating whether he would run again, and he hadn't seen her since. She had left after the scandal with Amanda was fixed. That was what she was best at, fixing things. He had called her, asked for her help, and done almost anything he could to see her but she ignored almost all of it. Occasionally she would agree to help, but only when no one else was qualified to do so. He knew that this is what he needed to do, and nothing was going to stop him. With his secret service detail behind him he drove to the airport. When he stepped of the airplane six hours later he took in a deep breath. He had avoided DC since he left office. While he had some good memories there, the strongest memory he had was of her leaving him both times, and he wanted to leave that behind when he left office so he went to California and worked through the process of divorcing his wife.

He was wearing glasses, which made him blend with the rest of the crowd walking through the streets of the Capitol. He got to her building and took a deep breath before walking in. He got into one of the elevators and two of his four agents followed him. The other two stayed downstairs to watch the lobby. He looked at his watch and realized that she would probably be busy, because it was three in the afternoon. He got off the elevator and saw her door closed. He took one more deep breath before opening it. He saw her employees rushing around the office, but it didn't take long for two of them to notice him. If he remembered correctly the red head the two that noticed him were Stephen and Abby. The stopped in their tracks.

"Stephen!" Olivia yelled from some place that was hidden from his view.

"Liv!" Abby yelled back quickly. She and Stephen stood in the exact spots they stopped in when they noticed him.

"What?" She said coming out with her back turned to him. A small smile formed on his face but went away just as quickly. Olivia gave Stephen and Abby a confused look and then turned around to see what they were staring out. The pen that had been in her hand dropped to the floor.

"Fitz…" She whispered. Abby and Stephen took that as their cue to leave the room. They stopped everyone else from going in the hallway.

"Hi Livi," He whispered back. They both stayed where they were, but Fitz was dying to touch her, to kiss her, anything that would get him close to her again.

"What…what are you doing here?" She asked seriously.

"I needed to see you. I miss you so much Liv. I respected your boundaries when you left that day. I will admit part of it was because I was mad, but then I realized it was probably harder for you than it was for me. I am done sitting back not being with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He said with his hands in his pockets. She had never seen him that nervous before. She was still in shock to point it out though.

"You are still…" He cut her off quickly.

"I signed yesterday," He said seriously.

"Signed what?" Not really putting two and two together.

"I am no longer married. I signed the divorce papers last night." He said watching for her reaction.

"Fitz…" She was back to whispering. He slowly started to walk towards her. She stayed planted in her spot.

"I am done hiding this. I am done being away from you. We kept the divorce out of the media, but they will find out soon, and for once in my life I don't care about the media and what they say. From the moment I met you after Iowa…I knew you were it for me. I married Mellie because it was what I was expected to do. She would be the perfect First Lady to stand by me as President. When I met you I realized that none of it matters. Not the Presidency, the power, none of it matters to me if you aren't there to share it with. You are the love of my life and I want to finally show the world that I love you." He finished as he got to her. "Can we please stop hiding this? We were meant o be together Livi, and I know I have made some huge mistakes, but I promise that if you stand with me, that I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. You are my heart and soul, my one and only, I have never and will never love anyone like I love you," He whispered. A tear slipped down her cheek and he wiped it away gently with his thumb. His hand stayed on her cheek and she closed her eyes.

"Look at me," He whispered. "Look. At. Me," He said again and she slowly opened her eyes. "I don't want you to be known as my girlfriend," He said seriously. She quickly looked surprised. "I have loved you for almost six years. I have tried to find ways this entire time to be with you all the time, and I have only thought of one way. I know you don't usually do normal. I know what we had was complicated and messy and risky, but with you I felt free and happy, which I never felt with Mellie. I wasn't kidding when I said I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't want to date you, dating is to see if you love someone, and I have known for a very long time that I love you." He said that and she smiled slightly, but he could tell she was still confused. Before he said anything else he kissed her with all of the built up passion he had from the last two years. She was surprised at first but clung to him.

"Oh…my…god," Abby said from the other room. Everyone else turned to look at her. Stephen gave her a look before he realized the same thing she had. The others were still oblivious. They continued watching everything unfold in front of them.

"I needed to do that…to get the confidence I need to do this," He said seriously and the confused look was still on her face. "Marry me," He said quickly and her confused look went from shock in an instant. "Normally I would consider this going fast, but I have been planning this for years. I bought this," He said pulling out a little black box from his pocket. "About a year ago. I knew I would need it one day, and I want that day to be today. I really want you to say yes, but if you need time to think about it I get that I surprised you." He said seriously. "I will ask you again though," he said getting down on one knee. "Will you Olivia Carolyn Pope, finally make me the happiest person in the world and marry me?" He asked opening the box in his hand to reveal a very quaint little diamond surrounded by the white gold band. It was perfect for her. She never liked showing things off, and so she didn't wear anything big or flashy and the ring was exactly what she would have picked out herself.

"Fitz…" She whispered yet again.

"Again, just tell me you need time, I will understand," He said honestly.

"Yes," She whispered.

"Yes, you need time…or yes, yes?" He asked getting even more nervous.

"Yes…yes. I…yes," She said getting a little louder.

"Yea?" He asked with a huge smile.

"Yea," She said nodding her head. He stood up quickly and wrapped her in a hug, and he kissed her again. "Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third…I love you too," She whispered into his ear. He spun her around and she squealed. When he put her down after a second they kissed again until someone cleared their throat.

"Liv?" Abby said walking out with everyone else. Olivia grabbed Fitz's hand and squeezed it for reassurance.

"I know how to make you suffer…" Huck said walking to his office. Fitz would have smiled, but he knew about Huck and decided it was a bad idea.

"I'm happy for you guys," Quinn said with a smile before leaving the hallway to keep working.

"I have been to jail before…" Harrison said warningly and followed Quinn.

"I have dealt with asshole guys…I can deal with you…former President or not…" Abby said still standing next to Stephen.

"I will kill you if you hurt her." He said very harshly.

"I promise I won't hurt her," Fitz said sticking out his free hand. It took a moment but Stephen took it and shook his hand.

" Just remember who works in this office," Stephen said seriously. Fitz nodded and Stephen and Abby walked out.

Fitz turned to Olivia when everyone was gone and kissed her lightly. "To the first day of the rest of our lives," He said and she smiled before he kissed her.

It had been two years since they had seen each other. Almost three years since they had any form of intimacy. They proved that time, space, and controversy couldn't stop a love like theirs. They were meant to be together, and from that moment on, through the good or the bad they wouldn't be separated. They were apart since the moment they met; even when they were together it was only in private. They could finally be together and let the world see how much they loved each other. They would be with each other together forever.


End file.
